starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rokur Gepta
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Crakull | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 3 BBY | titel = Scrivinir | bijnaam = | functie = Sorcerer of Tund | species = Croke | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = Wennes | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Lando vs Rokur Gepta Rokur Gepta was de laatste Sorcerer of Tund en de aartsvijand van Lando Calrissian tijdens zijn avonturen in de Centrality. Biografie Rokur Gepta was eigenlijk helemaal geen Sorcerer of Tund maar lid van het slakachtig Croke-species. Als Croke kon Gepta echter briljante illusies produceren en zijn verschijning als Gepta was er daar een van. Hij liet illusies verschijnen aan zijn vijanden, waardoor ze werden gefolterd door de ergste nachtmerries en slechte herinneringen uit het verleden. Gepta vervoegde als Croke de Sorcerers op Tund en infiltreerde hij organisatie en leerde hij de gaves om een Sorcerer te worden om hen daarna allemaal te doden, zodat hij de enige overblijvende Sorcerer werd. Gepta verwoestte alle andere Sorcerers met zijn zogenaamd ‘green fire’, een soort van biologisch wapen. Al het leven op Tund werd verwoest door Gepta's wapen. Gepta droeg zware gewaden waardoor zijn lichaam verborgen bleef onder de kledij. Enkel Gepta's ogen waren zichtbaar door de windels van een soort tulband die om zijn hoofd was gespannen. Door zijn illusies verscheen hij soms als een reus, dan weer als een nietig figuur. Palpatine had de Sorcerers bestudeerd in het verleden en hij schonk Gepta veel macht en de titel van Scrivinir van de Centrality met een quasi onbeperkte macht. Of Gepta's illusies echt zo krachtig waren of dat Palpatine de moed van de nietige Croke wel wist te waarderen, was niet geweten. Gepta kreeg de Wennis van Palpatine als uitvalsbasis voor zijn troepen en waardoor hij de Centrality kon patrouilleren en alle bestuurlijke en militaire beslissingen in de gaten kon houden. Soms keerde Gepta terug naar Tund om er te gaan mediteren. Gepta's ware sterkte in de Dark Side was onbekend, aangezien de meeste van zijn krachten eigenlijk illusies waren. Maar iedereen die hem kende of leerde kennen, vreesde hem. Mindharp Dankzij steun van Palpatine had Gepta veel machtiger kunnen zijn, maar door zijn haat voor Lando Calrissian brak hij zijn eigen ramen. Gepta sloot een verbond met Duttes Mer, de Governor van het Rafa System om de legendarische Mindharp of Sharu te pakken te krijgen, een mythisch voorwerp dat hun macht zou vergroten. Hiervoor bedachten ze een ingewikkeld plan dat talloze pionnen en stappen bevatte. De gokker genaamd Lando Calrissian voldeed perfect aan bepaalde voorwaarden zodat hij als de Key Bearer werd aanschouwd door de Toka, het primitieve species in het Rafa System. Lando werd door Mer en Gepta 'vriendelijk' verzocht om de Mindharp voor hen te gaan zoeken. Lando realiseerde zich dat hij geen andere kant kon nemen. Zelfs Lando's trouwe metgezel, de Droid Vuffi Raa was een pion in het plan van Gepta. Gepta had de agent van de Silentium te pakken gekregen en hem geprogrammeerd om Calrissian te verraden eens de Mindharp in zijn bezit was. Toen Lando en Vuffi Raa effectief de Mindharp te pakken kregen op Rafa V verraadde de Droid zijn meester zodat de Mindharp in Mers handen terechtkwam. Vuffi Raa bevrijdde Lando echter aangezien zijn programmatie nu afgelopen was. Gepta haastte zich naar Rafa IV waar Mer de Mindharp wilde gebruiken. Toen dat gebeurde, ging Mer op in de Mindharp en kwam de verloren gewaande samenleving van de Sharu weer tot leven. Gepta's schip werd geraakt door de Millennium Falcon en door brokstukken, maar de Croke overleefde en zwoer op wraak. Flamewind In de weken en maanden na Lando's avonturen in het Rafa System begon Gepta met zijn wraak voor te bereiden. Lando probeerde werk te vinden als rechtmatig handelaar in goederen, maar de pech bleef hem achtervolgen, zodat het voorbestemd was om zich opnieuw in nesten te werken. Calrissian werd gedwongen om te helpen in de arrestatie van Bohhuah Mutdah, een extreem rijke miljardair. Gepta had Lob Doluff weten te 'overtuigen' om Lando te betrekken in dit plan. Gepta doodde Mutdah en nam zijn gedaante aan om Calrissian op te wachten. Eens dat was gebeurd, nam hij Lando gevangen en kon hij zijn wraak voltrekken. Maar dat was zonder de Renatasian gerekend, die op zoek waren naar Vuffi Raa. Lando kon gebruik maken van de verwarring toen zij met Starfighters Mutdah's koepel aanvielen. Lando stak een stuk Tinklewood in het oog van Gepta die moest toezien hoe Lando alweer vluchtte. ThonBoka Rokur Gepta rook zijn kans om wraak te nemen op Lando toen de ThonBoka werd geblokkeerd door de Centrality Navy die was opgeschrikt door de verschijning van Lehesu, de Oswaft. Gepta sloot een bondgenootschap met de Renatasians van Klyn Shanga die ook wilden wraak nemen op Vuffi Raa. Gepta haastte zich met zijn schip, de Wennis, naar de ThonBoka vanaf het moment dat Lando zich in de ThonBoka bevond. Shanga ging met zijn starfighters de Falcon al te lijf, maar Gepta riep een staakt-het-vuren in het leven waarop hij zijn Electromagnetic Torpedo lanceerde en vele Oswaft doodde. Gepta wilde een persoonlijk duel uitvechten tegen Lando en Vuffi Raa in de ruimte om zijn wraak eens en voor altijd te bezegelen. Na enkele voltreffers van Lando bleek Gepta onkwetsbaar te zijn, want de schoten gingen dwars door de Sorcerer heen. Maar toen Lando schrikte van een explosie en daardoor Gepta toevallig raakte aan de enkel, werd Gepta's doodsvonnis getekend. Net op die plaats hield Gepta, een kleine slakachtige Croke, zich schuil in een fantoomlichaam. Het lichaam van Gepta kromp in elkaar en Lando plette de kleine Croke met zijn handschoenen. In zijn biografie, How to Succeed in Everything sprak Lando over Gepta. Hij vertelde daarin dat de dood van Gepta was opgenomen door de Eminence. Bron *Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu *Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon *Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka *The Dark Side Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force category:Crokes category:Sorcerers of Tund